I've Been Thinking
by SugarButter
Summary: Marionette has a confession... he's not willing to admit it, not even to himself, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes. Based on Can't Go Home Again.


**Warning: Rated T for suggestive themes. Not graphic, but can be viewed as 'dirty'. Not rated M material at all.**

 **Jack Logan: You asked if my stories are canon and that depends to what kind of canon. Most of my FNAF stories are based off of Can't Go Home Again by Mable, but they aren't really canon then. Also some of them are my own AU, and some of them are a combination of my AU and Mable's AU!**

* * *

Marionette would never admit it, not even to himself, but he secretly loved it when Mike was sick.

Okay, no, let's get this straight. He didn't love how Mike's face paled white and was covered in a sheet of sweat, or how his voice was hoarse from coughing all night, or using up half a box of tissues in one night seemed like an easy feat.

No, he liked how he could take care of the sick man. The man, normally a man who kept to himself, let himself be coddled and would become a whole other person, cuddling up to his lover and holding him close like a child would a stuffed animal. He liked how vulnerable Mike became, and most of all how he would say things he never would have before to the puppet as he was delirious to fever.

This was one of those times. Mike was laying in the bed, one leg heaved over the blankets and the other one under, then the blanket wrapped back around his chest, and he was using Mari's buttons as a pillow. He laid, staring unblinkingly into Mari's face, his own face almost as white as Mari's porcelain and covered in a sheen of sweat, skin warm to the touch from a fever. Marionette allowed a hand to caress Mike's hair while the other was laying on his waist, a finger rubbing circles in the cloth in a soothing manner.

"Hey Mari, you know what?" Mike asked out of the blue, causing Marionette's head to perk up at the sound. "So I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh, that's never good." Marionette winked to show he was joking as Mike continued. "Well, it's not illegal to marry an inanimate object, so I was thinking, y'know... like, you and me...?" The man, clearly delirious with fever but completely serious, trailed off embarrassedly. Marionette brought his face right up to Mike's, to the point he could feel his ragged breath against his own porcelain lips, and whispered _yes_ before bringing his mouth to Mike's, where he eagerly kissed back his puppet.

Marionette broke it off not soon after, knowing Mike couldn't breathe well through his nose even if it wasn't smashed against his own porcelain, and laid Mike's head back against his chest. "Get some sleep baby." The nickname came out before he could catch it, but Mike only sighed and turned his head to get a more comfortable position before his eyes fluttered shut and he quickly fell asleep. "I love you..."

Marionette allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep, and only woke up when Mike shifted out of his grasp. "Mike?" Marionette asked groggily.

He ran to the bathroom and Marionette could hear him puking in the toilet. Mike sauntered back to the bed and collapsed over Marionette a few minutes later and groaned.  
The Puppet looked to the clock and vanished, coming back with medicine that Mike could now take. Mike tried to push his hand away, but Marionette persisted. "They'll make you feel better, trust me baby." He tested out the nickname and Mike gave a soft smile. He still had a fever but it seemed lower so he wasn't as out of it, though he now took the pills without hesitation before laying against his puppet wearily. "Ugh, why me? Why does sickness flock to me like sheep to... a dog? I dunno where I was going with this." Marionette bit back the urge to point out he was a pretty healthy guy, but knew Mike meant that when he got sick, which wasn't often, he got pretty sick. Most people didn't get nausea and a fever each time they got a bug.

"So do you remember what you asked me earlier?" Mari asked and Mike raised his head attentively before shaking it. "No, what did I ask you?"

"You asked me to marry you." Mari stated softly and Mike went completely still, wide eyes looking to Marionette in panic. "I-I did _what_?"

"You asked me to marry you." Marionette said again, and Mike dropped his head in frustration to himself. "Oh kill me now." Marionette chimed and pressed his mask lovingly against Mike's cheek. "Why would I do that to my future husband?"

Mike turned his head to say something but Marionette caught his lips in a kiss, this one he was determined to keep his lips longer, until Mike broke the kiss. He smoothly brought a hand to Mike's waist while keeping the other one on his cheek, repeatedly stroking down the side of his waist. One of Mike's hand held to his wrist while the other one held his neck in place so he wouldn't try to pull away, which Marionette had no intentions of attempting.

It was only when Mike's lungs screamed for air that he parted their lips for only a moment before bringing Mari's porcelain lips back to his own, letting go of Mari's wrist to put his hand on Marionette's waist and pulled his slender body closer to his own. Marionette responded by allowing his legs to now wrap around Mike's waist and used both hands to grip Mike's face.

Mike needed to part their lips repeatedly to get air, each time their lips meeting for a shorter amount of time, and only allowed their lips to part for good when one of Mari's hands began to wander up Mike's shirt.

Mike gasped for breath, keeping his forehead pressed against Marionette's and staring into his eyes. It was only now, as he began to get his senses back from being lost in the kiss, that he heard the happy trills and chimes coming from his puppet's chest. Mike wrapped both his arms around Marionette's chest and buried his head into his buttons.

"I love you Doll." Mike whispered. Marionette toned down his chimes enough so Mike could hear his loving reply.

* * *

Mike hummed as he straightened the sheets on the bed and went to grab the comforter when his phone chimed with a text. He and Mari had done the laundry after Mike was feeling better and Mike was remaking the bed as Mari was going to prepare him lunch. He expected Mari to ask him options, but the options he got were not expected.

" _Hey, do you want me to make you chicken or penis butt and jelly?"_ Marionette texted. Mike choked and dropped his phone, then reread the message to make sure that was actually what Mari had typed. Yep, it was. Mike raised his eyebrows as he texted back.

" _Do you even have a penis or a butt?"_ Mike fought the urge to laugh as the little dots appeared to show that Mari was texting back.

" _Mike! If you are really wondering, ask me to my face!"_ Mike then realized something. He probably got hit by the autocorrect bug. He couldn't stop the laughter as he texted him back. " _Read your last text."_

Mike looked up and saw Marionette standing frozen in the doorway, unable to move from his embarrassment. "Relax Mari, it was funny. At least it wasn't Jeremy you were texting." He walked over to Mari and gently reached for him, gently kissing his red lips.

"And for your information, no, I do _not_ have a penis _or_ a butt... well I have a butt, but not a functioning butt..." Mari trailed off, and Mike only chuckled and grabbed his face.

"Lunch can wait... I hear a half made bed calling our names."

* * *

 **Okay so that last line sounds** _ **really**_ **suggestive, but I only meant that they were gonna cuddle but when I reread it, it sounds wrong. Don't get the wrong idea. XD Yes, autocorrect has ruined lives, and I was inspired to do that second part by one of those 'autocorrect ruins lives' sort of thing. LOL**


End file.
